Desperately Need You
by ShadowofaHeart
Summary: For Wishing-Fire's 50 Theme Challenge. Two young couples, growing up together as best friends... could they ever be anything more? SoKai and RokuShi.
1. New Beginnings

_**Simple and Clean**_

_Maybe some things really are that simple..._

Four year old Sora Hikari stared at the young girl in front of him. Around his age, she had short red hair and azure eyes. He mouthed her name. _Kairi_. She was new to Destiny Islands, moving from Radiant Garden.

His best friend, Riku, nudged his shoulder. "Got your eyes on the new girl?" he snickered. Sora ignored him, still staring. The older boy rolled his eyes and pushed him toward her. "C'mon. Go say hi."

"What?! No! ...Riku!" Unfortunately, Riku pushed him too hard, sending him crashing into Kairi. Both children fell, much to Riku's amusement. Sora's face turned beet red and he shot off of her.

"I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't mean- … I just-" the worried brunette was cut off by her giggles.

"It's fine," she said, offering her hand. "I'm Kairi."

"And I'm Sora," he replied, taking her hand.

_**Imperfect Love**_

_Their imperfections made them perfect for each other..._

"Hey, are you okay?"

Xion Fair glanced up at the blonde boy in front of her. He was around her age, four or so, with sapphire eyes. He grinned at her kindly and sat next to her underneath the park's slide. She scooted away from him, hugging her knees to her chest and attempting to hide her tears.

"Fine," she mumbled. The boy cocked his head, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You're crying," he pointed out. "Are you hurt?" Xion hesitated, then nodded. Lifting up her pant leg, she revealed a wound on her shin, a bit scratched up.

"I f-fell..." The blonde observed it for a moment, then reached in his back pocket and pulled out a bandage. He kissed the wound, placed the bandage on it, then gave Xion a quick hug.

"I'm Roxas, by the way."

"X-Xion. ...Thanks, Roxas."


	2. Shy

_**Simple and Clean**_

_Maybe some things really are that simple..._

"...Ask her to play."

Sora blinked, then raised an eyebrow at Riku, finally removing his gaze from Kairi, whom he had been staring at yet again. "What?"

"Ask her to play with us. You keep staring at her; just go over there and ask."

The four year old huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I was not!"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Uh, yeah you were."

Looking at the ground, Sora mumbled, "I... can't go over there..."

"Why not?"

"Cause..." He shifted from one foot to the other. "...What if she doesn't like me?"

"Sora, you met yesterday, and she didn't run away screaming. She likes you well enough," the boy chuckled.

Sora opened his mouth, then shut it. "...Yeah! You're right! Sorta... Thanks, Riku!" The brunette, grinned, then ran over to the girl, leaving his best friend face palming.

_**Imperfect Love**_

_Their imperfections made them perfect for each other..._

She was alone again. Roxas frowned. Xion was always by herself every time she came to the park. He felt bad for her, thinking she must be lonely. She sat on a swing, slowly rocking back and forth.

The five year old went up to her, grinning as he waved to her. "Xion!"

Her head snapped up, eyes wide, until she saw who it was. "...Roxas?"

He nodded. "Yep!"

Xion quickly looked away, gripping tighter to the swing. "D-Did you want s-something?"

Roxas scratched the back of his head. "...You were alone... I thought I'd play with you!"

She blinked. "Play... with me?"

"Yeah. I could push you, if you want." Not waiting for her response, he walked behind her and began pushing the swing for her. Xion began to laugh as the swing got higher, grateful for Roxas being there with her.


	3. Breaking the Ice

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. School, y'know? Anywho...**

**XIIIXV: S'okay! ^^ Yeah... Riku plays matchmaker, or I don't know what to do with him. XD The curse of the emoness... I know how that goes. XP Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Nope... still don't own Kingdom Hearts. School's been keeping me away from my takeover of Japan... ;)**

* * *

_**Simple and Clean**_

_Maybe some things really are that simple..._

One, two, three knocks. Sora waited a moment, then raised his fist again when the door opened, revealing Kairi's mother. She smiled and let him in, saying Kairi was in her room. He nodded and headed up the stairs. Once he reached her door, he barged in, not bothering to knock, hiding the object he tightly held behind his back.

"Sora!" she exclaimed, startled.

"Hey, Kairi!" Closing the door behind him, he walked up to her, grin widening every second.

"What's... up?" She tried to peer around him. "Whatcha got there?"

The brunette proudly revealed the object. "Look! It's a thalassa shell necklace! Momma helped me make it!" Then, without any hesitation, he placed it around her neck. "I made it for you!"

Kairi blushed, fingering the shells. "T-Thank you, Sora..." Suddenly she stood and hugged him tight. "You're a great friend."

_**Imperfect Love**_

_Their imperfections made them perfect for each other..._

Xion sat alone at lunch, picking at her sandwich. The table around her was deserted. Nobody bothered to talk to her; even the teacher rarely did. She sighed and pushed away her food.

"Hey, Xion. Not hungry?" Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Roxas sit next to her, placing his lunch box next to hers. He grinned at her, then noticed her expression. "Something wrong?"

"No..." she mumbled. Okay, so not _everyone_ avoided her. But Roxas wasn't in her class, so they only saw each other at lunch.

He bit his lip, then grinned again, opened his lunch box, and handed her a sea salt ice cream. "Here, Xion! Try it! It'll make ya feel better~!"

Cautiously, she tore off the wrapper and took a bite. After a second, her frown morphed to a grin. "It's really good!"

Roxas laughed. "Told ya so!"


	4. Kind

_**Simple and Clean**_

_Maybe some things really are that simple..._

"Hey, Kairi, I wanna show you something!" Sora said, leaning over her.

Kairi tilted her head, looking up at him as she lay on the sand. "What is it?"

"That's a secret! C'mon!" He held out his hand, which she slowly took.

"Your daddy won't come back for a while, Sora. How are we getting off the island?"

"It's on this island!" He pulled her to the rock cliff, pushed away a few shrubs, and revealed a secret entrance. "Through here!"

They crawled through, eventually being able to stand up at the end of the cave. Drawings covered the rock walls. Kairi gazed at the place, then back at Sora.

"This is me and Riku's secret cave," he explained. "But now it's yours as well!" He held out two sharp rocks, one for him, and one for her. "Wanna draw something?"

_**Imperfect Love**_

_Their imperfections made them perfect for each other..._

The five year old took a step closer, making her press her back against the wall, cornered. Xion whimpered, fear in her eyes. The boy, Ace, grinned viciously, and roughly grabbed her wrist.

"Whatcha gonna do now?" he sneered. His other hand slowly wrapped around her neck as her face paled.

Before he could apply pressure on his captured victim, a voice growled, "Get. Away. From. Her."

Ace turned around in surprise. There stood a furious Roxas, fists clenched as he glared at the bully.

"I said," He took a step forward. "Get. Away. _Now_."

Ace gulped, let go of her, and fled. Once he was sure the boy was gone, Roxas turned to Xion, eyes soft.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Y-Yeah... Thanks..."

Suddenly his arms were around her, hugging her tight. Xion was startled for a moment, then slowly returned the hug.


	5. Movie

_**Simple and Clean**_

_Maybe some things really are that simple..._

Mai Hikari smiled softly at her son and his best friend. Sora and Kairi were fast asleep on the couch, the brunette snoring lightly as the redhead mumbled in her sleep. A peaceful smile rested on both of their lips. Sora was laying on his back, one arm underneath his head, the other draped lazily over Kairi. She was snuggled up next to him, her head on his chest, her arms around his waist. The credits to their now abandoned movie were playing on the television screen.

Kairi had come over earlier that afternoon for a sleep-over that Sora had insisted on. Even though they had planned an all-nighter, apparently they couldn't make it and had fallen asleep. Mai turned off the movie, then grabbed a blanket. She placed it over the sleeping four year olds gently, then kissed Sora's forehead before leaving the room and turning off the light.

_**Imperfect Love**_

_Their imperfections made them perfect for each other..._

Xion jumped, covering her eyes with her hands. Roxas had invited her over for a movie, and both soon found out she wasn't fond of horror movies. The blonde glanced over at her, worried.

"I can turn it off, y'know..." he said, starting to get up.

"N-No..." she shook her head. "I'm fine..."

He sighed. "Alright..." Suddenly a loud shriek blasted from the TV. Xion screamed and hugged Roxas tight, burying her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. She was trembling.

"That's it, I'm turning it off," he said. She didn't protest. Once the movie was shut off, her shaking calmed down.

"S-Sorry..." she mumbled, looking at her hands.

He shrugged. "S'okay. I didn't really like it either. How bout a different one?"

Xion looked up. "...F-Finding Nemo?" she suggested timidly.

Roxas laughed. "Finding Nemo it is."


	6. Jealousy

_**Simple and Clean**_

_Maybe some things really are that simple..._

It was infuriating, really. What did he have that Sora didn't? Sure, he had better looks, more muscles, better sword skills... That was it! He'd beat him in a sword fight! That would totally impress Kairi, right?

The redhead had been hanging around Riku more often. Normally, he wouldn't mind, but the fact that she wanted to hang with Riku _all the time_ was just irritating! The ten year old just couldn't understand. Was he not fun to hang around?

Pushing up his shirt sleeves, he grabbed his wooden sword and marched towards them. Kairi stared at him curiously, while Riku just looked amused.

"Hey, Sora," he said. "What's up?"

"You. Me. Sword fight. _Now_."

Riku shrugged. "Okay."

The two had fought before, but this time it was different. This was a fight in front of a girl, _because _of a girl. And he would win.

_**Imperfect Love**_

_Their imperfections made them perfect for each other..._

Xion sat alone in the cafeteria, mindlessly picking at her food. Ever since... _that girl_, Roxas hadn't been around her as much. She had to admit, she was a little jealous of _her_. Getting Roxas all to herself... must be nice. But she was mostly upset that Roxas had ditched her.

"Hey, Xion! What's up?" Speak of the devil...

"What do you want?" she spat, suddenly irritated. "Why aren't you with... _her_?"

"'Her'? You mean Namine'? We broke up the other day..." He frowned. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes! Of course I'm mad at you!" she yelled, shooting up from her seat. "You ditch me for _her_, then come crawling back, expecting me to just take you back and be your best friend again?!" Tears streaked her face.

"But Xion..."

"Just leave me alone!" She ran outside, ignoring others' stares.


	7. Butterflies

_**Simple and Clean**_

_Maybe some things really are that simple..._

At first, things were looking up for him. He managed to get a few good hits in; Kairi's cheers encouraging him. Then Riku took things seriously. Blow after blow sent Sora to the ground, but he would continue to get up. He had to win. He struggled to his feet, pausing to catch his breath.

"Giving up already, Sora? I thought you were stronger than that!" Riku jeered. Sora shot up, glaring, and lunged. Unfortunately, the older boy had predicted the move, and easily dodged. Before Sora could regain his balance, Riku struck a smarting blow across his back, sending him tumbling to the ground. He didn't get up that time.

"Sora? Are you okay?" Kairi asked.

"Oww..." Sora moaned. When his vision focused, the first thing he could make out was the butterfly on Kairi's shirt. "Y-Yeah... F-fine..." Then he groaned. He had lost again.

_**Imperfect Love**_

_Their imperfections made them perfect for each other..._

"Xion, wait up!" Roxas yelled, running after her. He chased her through the school, straight to the playground. He couldn't help but smile at this. She always went there when she was upset.

Sure enough, there she sat on the third swing, her tear-streaked face gazing at the ground. He scanned the area. Near the beginning of spring, bees, butterflies, and other insects were flying around, but besides them, they were alone. Summoning all his courage, he approached the swing-set, kneeling in front of her when he did.

"Xion..." Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, he forced her chin up to look at him. Her eyes and face were red from crying, and tears still trailing down her cheeks. He wiped away the ever-flowing tears.

"Xion, I know shouldn't have I left you. I wasn't a good best friend. And I'm sorry. Please... forgive me?"


	8. First Date

**A/N: They are all twelve/thirteen.**

**Disclaimer: I dost not ownest Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

_**Simple and Clean**_

_Maybe some things really are that simple..._

Sora glared at his bedroom ceiling, arms crossed. He lay on top of his bed, thoughts of earlier that day still running through his head. How could Riku _do_ something like that?! He _knew_ Sora liked her! So why would he ask her out? And why would she say yes?!

"Might as well face it," he muttered. "Kairi will never like me like that."

"Sora? Can I come in?" His mother asked from behind his door. When he didn't respond, she came in anyway and sat on the bed next to him.

"...Do you want to talk?" she asked at last.

No response.

"I know it's hard seeing them together. But things will get better. I promise. Riku is a good friend. I'm sure there's a reason he did it." He stayed silent, so she sighed and stood up. No words could comfort him then.

_**Imperfect Love**_

_Their imperfections made them perfect for each other..._

She stared at him a moment, thinking, then slowly nodded. "O-Okay..." Xion mumbled, sniffing. "I forgive you... Just... don't do it again."

"I won't. I promise." He grinned at her and gave her a tight hug, thankful she was such a forgiving person. "Why don't we go out for ice cream after school? Just the two of us; no Axel."

The ravenette blinked. "But... we always have ice cream with Axel."

_But with him it's not like a date..._ he thought. Aloud, he said, "I don't think he would mind. This isn't exactly his business. C'mon, please? I'll pay..."

Xion thought for a moment. "Two sea salt ice creams?" she asked meekly.

The blonde chuckled. "If that's what you want, sure."

She echoed his grin. "Then yeah. Ice cream after school it is. Just the two of us." _Like a date..._


	9. Park

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! School is more time-taking than I thought it would be...**

**Disclaimer: -sighs- I _would_ own Kingdom Hearts by now... but school is distracting me... so no, FOR NOW I do not own Kingdom Hearts. ;)**

* * *

_**Simple and Clean**_

_Maybe some things really are that simple..._

Because his mom had practically kicked him out of the house, Sora had trudged to Destiny Island's only park and sat on one of the benches. Around him, children laughed as they caught yellow Frisbees, dogs barked, and parents watched happily. _Lucky..._ he thought. _At least they could be happy._

Just as he thought this, out of the corner of his eye he saw the two people he definitely _did not_ want to see: Riku and Kairi. His 'best friend' had an arm around the redhead, talking excitedly about something-or-other. An arrow of pain shot through his heart.

"That could have been us..." he mumbled sadly. He felt something wet on his cheek, and when he touched it, his fingers confirmed his suspicions. A tear. More fell down his cheeks, dripping onto his lap. He stood up, worried someone would see him crying, and left quickly, wiping his face.

_**Imperfect Love**_

_Their imperfections made them perfect for each other..._

Roxas sat next to Xion as he bit into his ice cream, sighing contentedly. They rested on the grass in Twilight Park, enjoying their blue-green treats.

Xion giggled at him. "Seriously, that obsession of yours is getting scary."

He stuck his tongue out at her childishly. "So what if I like it a lot? It's good!" Roxas popped the ice cream into his mouth defiantly, crossing his arms. His eyes widened seconds later as he quickly pulled out the ice cream and gripped his head, grimacing.

"Ack! Brain... freeze! Neh!"

Xion burst out laughing, forgetting her ice cream for a moment. She fell backwards into the grass, holding her sides. "Y-You're... so... ridiculous!"

"Hmph."

Drying imaginary tears, she sat up again and grinned at him, before realizing... "I dropped my ice cream!"

Roxas thought for a moment, before offering his. "We can share..."


	10. Midnight

_**Simple and Clean**_

_Maybe some things really are that simple..._

When Sora had gone to bed that night, he was still depressed. He didn't expect the doorbell to wake him up around midnight.

He opened the door slowly, wondering who would be here at this hour. He was greeted by Kairi, her tear-streaked face gazing at the ground.

"...Yes?" Sora hadn't meant for his voice to be so cold, but he couldn't help it. "...Can I help you?"

Kairi sniffed and mumbled something, attempting to dry her eyes. He bit his lip, feeling guilty.

"...Wanna come in?" He opened the door farther, but instead of entering, she ran to him, hugging him close. He froze.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." she sobbed. "It's just... Riku... broke up... me... You're … the only one... I could come to..."

Sora swallowed, then slowly wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay..." he mumbled. "It'll be okay. I'm here..." _Always._

_**Imperfect Love**_

_Their imperfections made them perfect for each other..._

"The view sure is prettier at night," Xion commented.

"Yeah..." Roxas mumbled, glancing at her.

The two sat on top of the Clock Tower, gazing at the stars. Xion had suggested it after the ice cream, but neither had wanted to leave after the sun had set, so they decided to stargaze.

"We should invite Axel next time," she continued.

The blonde shrugged, playing with the hem of his shirt. _How do I tell her I'd rather just be with her?_

His thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly gasped and pointed. "Roxas! Look! A shooting star!" The bright light flashed through the sky where she pointed. "Quick! Make a wish!" She shut her eyes tight and concentrated, wishing as hard as she could.

Roxas watched her for a moment, a small smile on his face, before closing his own eyes and wishing. _I wish... that..._


	11. Holidays

**A/N: Sora and Roxas: 15, Kairi and Xion: 14.**

**Guest: Glad you like! ^^ Thanks, you too!**

* * *

_**Simple and Clean**_

_Maybe some things really are that simple..._

"So, you ever been to one of these?" Sora asked. Around them, children and adults alike were playing games of all sorts for prizes. The Islands' Halloween Bash was always a great hit with its residents, and this year was no different.

Kairi shook her head. "Nope. Always stayed home for it."

Sora grinned and took her hand. "C'mon!" He weaved his way through the crowd of people, dragging Kairi behind him. He stopped in front of the pumpkin carving booth. He payed for two pumpkins, then he and Kairi started carving. Sora constantly found himself watching Kairi, however, and soon wasn't paying attention to what he was carving.

"Umm... Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"Wh-... Why's there a heart in yours?"

He glanced down at his pumpkin and recognized the tell-tale shape of a heart in the very middle. His face turned completely red. "...Crap."

_**Imperfect Love**_

_Their imperfections made them perfect for each other..._

Axel had thrown a Christmas party and, of course, his two best friends were invited. Roxas and Xion had been having a lot of fun at first, but as the hours passed by, they were exhausted. Both sat on one of the many living room couches, leaning onto each other and falling asleep. Suddenly, Axel popped up out of nowhere.

"Hey, guys! Great party, huh?!" He noticed their expressions and frowned. "Tired already...?" Glancing up at the ceiling, he got an idea on how to wake them up. He turned around. "Attention, everyone! We have a couple under the mistletoe!"

Both Roxas and Xion's faces paled, and they looked up at the plant above their heads. By now, a crowd was forming around them, chanting.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"Go on, Roxas! Kiss her!" Axel encouraged.

Roxas swallowed and glanced at Xion, then slowly leaned in...


	12. Shopping

_**Simple and Clean**_

_Maybe some things really are that simple..._

Sora raised an eyebrow at the mounds of clothes surrounding him, wondering how Kairi had talked him into this. He hated shopping, especially for clothes. What made it worse was it was for _her_ clothes. And if there was one place he didn't want to be, that was in the middle of the girl's clothes section with Kairi. Oh, how he hated fate...

"Sora, quit moping. I'm only going to try on one more dress, and then we'll go. Okay?" She smiled at him, making his heart melt.

"A-Alright..."

Five minutes later, he was staring at her breathlessly as she tried out the dress. It wasn't like it was inappropriate, it was just... the fact that it was _Kairi_.

"So, what do you think?" she asked him.

"I-I... it... uh..." Forming a sentence was _definitely_ not happening, so he weakly lifted his hands in a thumbs-up.

_**Imperfect Love**_

_Their imperfections made them perfect for each other..._

Roxas wandered around the mall, trying to find some inspiration. Xion's birthday was coming up, and he couldn't think of a thing to get her. What do you get your best-friend-that's-secretly-your-crush for her birthday, anyway?

He fingered a heart-shaped necklace. Would it be too much for a friend? Would she even like it? Ugh, he was never good at this...

"Roxas? What are you doing here?" He froze at her voice, then slowly turned his head. Xion stood next to him, one eyebrow raised. "Whatcha got?" She pulled the necklace out of his hand and observed it. "Wow... this is nice... Heh... Kinda girly for you, though." She giggled at him and handed it back.

"So... you like it?" he asked.

Xion shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. It needs a little something, though. Like a name, maybe."

"A name..." His eyes lit up. _That's it!_


	13. Baking

_**Simple and Clean**_

_Maybe some things really are that simple..._

"Lesse... I need... Sugar, flour, eggs..." Sora's eyes trailed the words in the cookbook. "Huh... I can do this!"

He took out a bowl and dumped in the proper ingredients, stirring and beating it at the right times, following the recipe carefully. Once the batter looked right, he poured it into two baking pans, placed them in the oven, set the timer, and headed for his video games.

Half an hour later, the timer rang, and he rushed over. Sora opened the oven door, and his eyes widened. _It looked exactly the same! Panicking_, he checked the book to see if he did something wrong, but could find nothing. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Great... I ruined Kairi's cake..." he muttered, leaving.

A few hours later, his mother found the items on the counter and giggled. Trust Sora to forget to turn the oven on.

_**Imperfect Love**_

_Their imperfections made them perfect for each other..._

Roxas inhaled deeply, the smell of cookies drifting through the house. He sighed and headed for the kitchen, grinning widely.

"Hey, Xi~!" he called. Xion had oven mitts on, holding a tray of cookies. She gave him a smile, set the cookies down, and turned to him as she slipped off the mitts.

"Can I have one yet?" he begged. "Please?" Roxas had been asking ever since she had announced she would be making them when he arrived at her house. He clasped his hands together and looked at her pitifully. "Pweeeease?"

She giggled. "They're too hot, Roxas! Just wait a little longer, and you can."

He pouted childishly, crossing his arms. "Fine..." he grumbled.

As soon as he was out of sight, Xion opened a cabinet where the first batch of cookies sat. She grabbed one and took a bite, sighing in content.


	14. Woman's Touch

_**Simple and Clean**_

_Maybe some things really are that simple..._

"Ow ow ow ouch ow ow..." Sora moaned, wincing. Kairi rolled her eyes at him, unable to hide her amused smile as she inspected his 'wound'.

"Sora, you're fine. A paper-cut's not going to kill you."

He whimpered, clutching his finger. "B-But... it _hurts_, Kai! What if it gets infected?" Tears filled his eyes, but she couldn't tell if he was faking or not.

"It won't," she reassured him. "Just put a band-aid on it."

Sora glanced at his finger, then looked up at her and held out his hand. "Kiss it better?" he pleaded playfully.

Kairi lightly touched her lips to his finger. "There. Happy?" she asked, her face now a light red shade. Trying to hide her blush, she turned around and started to walk away.

Sora stared after her, jaw slack and eyes wide. _I should have cut my mouth..._

_**Imperfect Love**_

_Their imperfections made them perfect for each other..._

"Roxas! What happened?!" Xion rushed over to the blonde, who had one arm in a blue cast, the other holding his school books.

He grinned sheepishly. "Fell off my skateboard... while trying to jump Sunset Station's stairs."

She hit the back of his head. "Idiot! What were you thinking?"

"Hey, hey! Be gentle; I'm injured!" he reminded.

"You deserve it! Jumping the stairs..."

Roxas chuckled, then held out his cast-wrapped arm. "You wanna sign?"

Xion dug through her book-bag and pulled out a marker. She grabbed his hand, making his face flare up, and began writing on the cast.

"...There!" She grinned as she finished, then put away the marker. "I gotta go, Roxas. See ya later!"

Roxas looked down at the cast, reading her words. His face burned yet again as he read:

_"Hope you get better Roxas! Love, Xion."_


	15. The Other Woman

_**Simple and Clean**_

_Maybe some things really are that simple..._

Sora grinned, arms behind his head in a relaxed position as he watched Kairi and her little sister, Namine', run around the house. The young blonde had stolen Kairi's favorite earrings, and was determined to keep them. They were going to be late for school, but none of them seemed to mind.

Finally, Kairi had gotten Namine' cornered. "Hand them over!"

The girl pouted. "But you look pretty without them!"

Sora laughed at Kairi's surprised, flustered face. Namine' beamed at his reaction, then continued. "Besides, Sora likes you either way, right, Sora?"

Caught off-guard, Sora's eyes widened and he visibly paled, a pink blush forming across his face. He gulped nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh... heh... r-right..."

"And Kairi likes you too!"

Kairi's entire face turned beet red, and she glared at Nam before running past Sora, tears streaking her face.

_**Imperfect Love**_

_Their imperfections made them perfect for each other..._

"...You like him, don't you?"

Xion looked up from her homework at the brunette in front of her. "...Excuse me?"

"Roxas," Olette repeated. "You like him, don't you?"

The raven-haired girl blushed, avoiding eye contact. "I-I... M-Maybe..." she mumbled.

"Aww! That's so cute!" Olette gushed. "You two would make a great couple!"

Xion's blush darkened. "T-Thanks... but-"

"And I have the feeling he likes you too~!"

Her head snapped up. "How...?"

Olette grinned. "I know Roxas. Trust me, he likes you too."

"How do I tell him, though?" she sighed. "I'm no good at this."

Olette placed her hand on Xion's. "Don't worry, Xi. Maybe he'll make the first move?" She smiled and gave her a quick hug. "Good luck."

"Good luck with you too, Olette. God knows you'll need it with Hayner."

"Sh-Shut up..."


End file.
